


"Thank You"

by preciousjihyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, also there is a mention of two specific characters' deaths, because hange is hange, even when levi doesn't say anything hange KNOWS, hange knows levi, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjihyo/pseuds/preciousjihyo
Summary: Hange is one of the very, very few people that understands Levi. Even when he doesn't say a word.





	"Thank You"

**Author's Note:**

> Levihan makes me complete aheM anyways, enjoy reading!!

“Levi, Levi, Levi!!”

Hange came riding her horse at full speed. She halted when she realized she was about to bust open some tables, coming at a sharp stop.

Levi watched as Hange dismounted and came running over.

“Guess who got permission to study Eren Yeager!” Hange smirked and was obviously too excited for her own good.

Eren, who was nearby cleaning the courtyard, overheard and wondered what she meant by “study”. Hopefully it wasn’t anything bad-

“Where is he? I need to start right away! He’s not doing anything important is he?” Hange looked from side to side trying to spot Eren. “Ah, there he is!! Eren! Remember me from the courthouse!” She yelled and trying to run towards him.

“Hold it, four eyes.” Levi stopped Hange. “He needs to finish cleaning or he’s not going anywhere.”

“Alright fine. But show me where to set up my papers?” She asked.

Levi glared at Eren, giving him a look that said ‘go anywhere, you’re dead.’ Levi went inside the castle motioning Hange to follow. He stopped at a door and opened it for her to enter. As soon as she went in, she dumped her papers all over the desk. “Do you wanna see-”

Hange looked up but saw that Levi wasn’t there anymore. “Huh.”

She took this as an opportunity to snatch Eren. Hange opened the window and jumped out, happy to see that this room was right above the courtyard. She landed with a loud ‘thud’, which startled Eren who was still sweeping. “H-Hange-san?”

“Drop that broom! I need to take a closer look at you,” Hange grabbed Eren and dragged him away.

“I need to finish cleaning or Captain Levi is going to get angry,” Eren looked at Hange to see if she was going to comply.

“It’s fine, you can finish later,” Hange was still leading Eren up to the room Levi had shown her. “Oh, where _did_ Levi go?”

She didn’t really take mind to it as she was excited to do her research. The two went in her room, and Hange quickly got her papers. She skimmed it over for a minute before asking,

“Can I cut you?”

Eren backed away for a second before Hange interrupted herself, “just a small cut! I remember your tooth growing right back up after Levi knocking it out, remember?”

Eren nodded and gulped. Hange grinned and took out a small knife. Her glasses shined, making her look a bit creepier, Eren thought. She grabbed his finger and made a small cut on it, and steam was already coming out. She made an excited noise as she quickly took her papers and started to write down notes. “So small wounds really do heal _much_ faster!”

Hange made a few more cuts, all of which healed up quickly. A few minutes had gone by, when she asked, “Does it hurt, Eren? Does it?”

“Not really.”

“Ah, you’re right! Larger wounds would hurt. Oh! I’ve got just the thing – wait here!” Hange rushed out of the room. Eren was dumbfounded, _‘does she want to cut off my arms?”_

Hange ran to the courtyard where she had left her horse. She remembered she had another bag mounted on it. She _also_ realized she didn’t know where Levi had gone off to.

And- speak of the devil.

Hange quickly turned around as she felt a presence and saw Levi glaring daggers. She tried getting away, only to be pulled back by her hair.

“Didn’t I say Eren had to finish cleaning.” He said more as a statement rather than question.

“He went on a bathroom break,” she grinned sheepishly.

Hange was the one to be dragged this time, except with her hair and it was Levi dragging her to her room.

“It hasn’t even been twenty minutes since you came here, shitty four eyes.”

Hange pleaded with whatever Gods there were for Eren to be out cleaning the yard so she wouldn’t have to endure whatever Levi was going to do to her – or even worse, what he was going to make her do (hopefully not cleaning).

But when he slammed the door open, he was met with an empty room. Hange figured Eren must’ve jumped out the window too.

“I told you – bathroom break.”

Levi eyed Hange, before retreating back to his own room.

Hange sighed. She looked out the window and saw Eren just as before. Cleaning. He looked up, and Hange gave him a thumbs up.

_Later that night_

“Levi, look!” Hange barged in the latter’s room with a book in her hands. Levi was drinking tea peacefully, until then. He looked up at Hange, who was ecstatic as usual.

“I found a book while looking through the rooms! It’s about the world beyond the walls. I know these are illegal and I’ve read all of those illegal ones, but this one, this one I’ve never seen before.”

Hange shoved the book in his face.

“What do you want me to do? Shove it up your asshole?”

“Well actually, I wanted you to help me look for more. I know you cleaned the place and everything but there are some spots even I’m too short to reach.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean-” Levi started to get up from his seat.

Hange ruffled his hair before running out of the room, almost asking for Levi to follow and beat the crap out of her. Already frustrated, Levi chased Hange down the hall.

Hange turned a sharp corner and went inside an empty room, which Levi followed.

It was dark and there was no light, except from one candlelight in the room.

“You shitty four eyes-!” Levi said as he realized Hange purposely led him to this room.

“I needed your help getting that book up there,” Hange pointed at something that was up in the corner of the ceiling. Levi looked up, and back at Hange who looked giddy.

“And why should I?” he crossed his arms.

Hange dragged Levi closer to the corner of the ceiling and started getting on his shoulders. Levi grunted and held her in place while she tried to snatch the book.

“Could you lift me a bit higher?” Hange looked down.

Levi complied, giving her the height she needed (ironically). She picked the book up, “got it!” But just at that moment, Hange lost her balance.

She fell.

But she fell into the arms of Levi, who caught her as she was about to meet the floor. She stared into his eyes-

Except, that’s not what happened.

Hange fell. On the floor. Face first.

This caused Levi to fall on top of her, which made a loud thud on the ground.

“L-Levi! You’re- crushing me!” Hange squeaked out. Levi sat on top of her for a few more seconds, making sure Hange endured this.

When he finally got up, he dusted himself off.

“Touche,” Hange said while getting back on her feet. She glanced at the window and gasped, catching Levi’s attention.

“What’s wrong? Realized you need to take a shit?”

“No but I left my bag outside and now it’s raining – ugh,” Hange groaned and ran towards the door, “weather can be a son of a bit-”

Levi ran ahead of her which caught her by surprise. He slid down the stairs and went out to the pouring rain. Hange was behind him, but stayed near the door as he got her bag and came back before she could even go out.

“Your glasses would’ve gotten dirty, you wouldn’t be able to see a thing, and I would have to do more work,” Levi tossed the bag at her.

Hange smiled, “Thanks.”

Levi looked back at the rain. Hange noticed the look on his face as he followed the stream of water hitting the ground and getting soaked by the earth. They both knew what they were thinking.

“Let’s get back,” Hange ushered Levi towards the hall.

Somewhere between the two walking to Levi’s room and looking out the window, Hange had slowly shut the door. The rain was making a sort of pleasant noise opposed to before where it was falling aggressively.

“You know, you’re doing great,” Hange pulled herself from leaning on the door to sit by Levi.

He was still focused on the droplets, and for a few more minutes the room was filled with comfortable silence.

“You look like you need a shit.”

Hange laughed, “perhaps.”

Levi was never great with expressing his emotions, but Hange knew he said ‘thank you’. She knew the silence was comforting for him. She knew that he was grateful.

It’s just that Hange knew Levi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch on, they both remembered of what happened to Isabel and Furlan on that rainy day. And basically, I am: bawling


End file.
